Bedtime Stories
by 12 Withering Roses
Summary: Yup...it's EXACTLY how it sounds. Takes place in between Night Stalkers and Dark Side of the Moon. Beth has trouble sleeping and asks Mick a question...which he answers with a slightly morbid bedtime story. My theory on how Vampires came to be. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Moonlight, no, there's no monetary gain, and yes, I would like to be a Jason Alexandwich

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Moonlight, no, there's no monetary gain, and yes, I _would_ like to be a Jason Alexandwich. Wait…can anyone sell me the rights to _them_? (Evil Grin)

AN: Just a little one-shot I came up with while sick…it's strange how my mind works when I'm sick…I just get more and more creative. Synopses I didn't even know I had start firing like mad and I churn out story after story…did I happen to mention that I also came up with a brilliant Firefly fic this week thanks to what I suspect was a fever-induced dream? I love those…they're always the best because they're just so strange and random and out there. But apparently good for story ideas. (Shrugs) Well, anyway…back to the task at hand. This fits somewhere in the six month gap between my stories Night Stalkers and Dark Side of the moon. The reason I decided to write this (apart from the fact that it's pure brilliantness. Teehee. Cat's random crazy made-up word of the week…brilliantness!) is because it will be relevant to Dark Side of the Moon sometime in the near future. (Ominous foreshadowing…teehee! Wow, I really am random when I'm sick) So yeah…because this just wouldn't leave me alone…here it is! :D

Beth lay beside Mick in their double-vamp freezer, trying and failing miserably to fall asleep. It had been nearly two months since Mick had finally agreed to turn her, although she had still not quite adjusted to sleeping in a freezer. It had become far easier than it had been on the first night, that was for sure. But there was still a part of her that was apprehensive about the idea of sleeping in a box like that. Call it claustrophobia or whatever you will. She figured that in the eternity to come she was bound to warm up to the idea sooner or later…after all, this would become a permanent arrangement. At least she wouldn't ever have to worry about sleeping in a freezer alone…Mick would always be there with her.

Speaking of Mick…

Beth turned over so that she was face-to-face with him. He was sleeping peacefully, his arm draped lightly over her side. She smiled, seeing him. He was the definition of perfection. She hated herself for wanting to disturb him, but at the same time…she hoped that maybe hearing his voice would be enough to help her relax enough to be able to sleep.

"Mick?" Beth asked quietly, gently stroking his face with the back of her hand. "Mick…are you awake?"

Mick shifted in his sleep at her touch, and then, inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes.

"I am now." He replied, trying and failing to look annoyed with her. Instead, his face broke into a wide, warm smile as he asked, "What can I help you with."

Beth looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry to wake you so early," she began, "it's just…I can't sleep."

Mick gave her a smirk as he asked in his most annoyingly patronizing voice, "Aw, Beth…would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Beth shot him a sour look. "Actually, I was just hoping we might be able to talk a little…I thought that maybe it might help me relax."

Mick nodded, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes and propping himself up on one elbow and looking her in the eye. "Alright…what do you want to talk about?"

Beth thought about it for a moment. She hadn't actually gotten that far in the planning process, and so she groped for a topic. Really, she had just wanted to hear his voice more than anything. Then, a question occurred to her. A question she had been mulling over for some time now but had never thought to ask him.

"Mick…where do vampires come from?"

Mick just looked at her, an amused smile spreading across his handsome features.

"You know, Beth…I seem to recall us having this conversation already. Several times…before I _turned you_. Furthermore, I would have thought that you would already have had a similar talk with your parents about human procreation."

Beth glared at him. "You know that's not what I meant. Where did vampires as a species come from…how did the first vampire come to be?"

Mick frowned for a moment. "Well…" he said finally, "No one really knows for sure. Vampire history only dates back so far, and as far as I know, none of the 'original' vampires are still in existence. But vampire scientists have theories about our origins…"

"Wait…there are vampire scientists that actually _study_ this sort of thing?" Beth asked incredulously.

Mick laughed. "Of course there are. After all, _humans_ have special scientists that study the origins of humanity, don't they? These vampire scientists are sort of like experts in vamp anthropology."

"Oh…" was all Beth managed to get out. After a moment's silence, she finally spoke again. "Well how about you tell me about some of the theories, then?"

Mick chuckled. "There is one in particular that is widely accepted…although at the moment there's very little evidence to actually back it up."

"Tell me." Beth urged.

"I'll do you one better." Mick said, giving her a quick peck on the forehead and shooting her a grin. "How about I tell you about it in the form of a bedtime story?"

Beth scowled at him. "You're just not gonna let that go, are you?" She asked him.

"Nope." He grinned.

"It's a good thing you happen to be a very sexy, strapping young vampire." Beth joked, "Otherwise I'd have no reason to keep you around."

Mick laughed. "Love you too, dear."

Beth rolled over so that she was once again facing the wall of the freezer. Mick curled up behind her, pressing his body to hers as he hugged her protectively. He laid his head gently on top of hers, so that his mouth was right next to her ear, and began whispering softly.

"A long time ago…"

"The next words out of your mouth had better not be 'in a galaxy far, far away,'" Beth warned, "Or I swear to God I'll end your undead existence."

Mick chuckled. "Not a big Star Wars fan, I take it?"

Beth scoffed. "Nearly every boyfriend I've had has been a closet Star Wars fanatic. In fact, I've seen the movies so many times I can quote each one line for line." She paused. "Besides, as far as Cult Classics are concerned, The Rocky Horror Picture Show is still number one. With The Breakfast Club being a VERY close second."

Mick chuckled. He'd never have taken her for a Rocky Horror Picture Show fan. Beth just never ceased to astound him. He couldn't help but think that, even after centuries of being together, she still would never cease to amaze him. But that was what was so amazing about her…the fact that, no matter how well you thought you knew her, she'd still throw you a curve ball when you least expected it.

"So…" he said, "now that we've established that you're not exactly fond of Star Wars, do you think maybe we could get back to the story?"

"Fine…get on with it, since you're so damn eager to tell your story." Beth replied.

"Thank you." Mick said, before continuing. "A long time ago…in a galaxy far, far away…" He grinned. Beth elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow! I think I heard a crack!"

"Well that's what you get for being such a jackass." Beth smirked.

Mick chuckled. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't help it. Anyway…no more delays. I'll tell it right this time. I promise."

"You'd better…" Beth threatened, although the effect was ruined by her chuckle. Mick replaced his arms around her in his bear hug and once again began whispering softly in her ear.

"A long time ago, in a far off land that can only be described as the cradle of civilization, the Sumerian people were just beginning to discover the concept of a civilized infrastructure. They quickly established villages, built farms and mud huts, and created the bartering system.

"For the most part, the main occupations of the Sumerian peoples were farming and goat herding."

He paused as Beth turned over in his arms so that she was facing him. She had a wide-eyed look on her face as she clung to his every word.

"You mean vampires really date back to the dawn of civilization?" She asked incredulously. Mick chuckled and nodded.

"Now…shall I continue with the story?" He asked. Beth nodded eagerly. Mick continued.

"So…despite being a very advanced people for their time, the Sumerians were ravaged by disease and illness. But, thanks to the miracles of human physiology, they soon began to develop immunities to illnesses. Those who weren't killed off by disease were only made stronger.

"There came a point in time where some of the villagers began to take ill. They began to display strange and terrifying symptoms that had never before been encountered. The virus began to change their entire physiology. Their hearts stopped beating. They became extremely photosensitive, and their skin became deathly pale. Their eyes clouded over, becoming a completely milky white colour, save for their pupils. Their incisor teeth began to elongate, coming to a sharp point. And they began to thirst…for blood. Their symptoms would only disappear after having ingested the blood their bodies came to so desperately need. Although their sensitivity to sunlight wouldn't disappear entirely; the sunlight would merely become bearable. Although most of those infected tended to shy away from daylight all the time anyway.

"The virus spread fast at first, travelling through the air from person to person. Soon, however, those who managed to avoid infection developed an immunity to the airborne strain. Which is why only some of the villagers turned into vampires…and why humans still exist. It's because of this immunity that vampirism can only be passed through blood transfer. When a vampire bites someone, their saliva doesn't contain enough of the virus to pass it on…which is why, during a turning, a sire must feed their blood to the person they're turning. The virus is contained primarily within the blood.

"So those who were infected were killed by the rest of the villagers…who thought that they were unnatural beings cursed by the gods. They managed to wipe out nearly all of the vampires…but a few managed to escape. And so, for the survival of the vampire species, those infected by the virus that managed to flee execution faded into oblivion…where the rest of humanity soon forgot about their existence."

As Mick finished, he looked down into Beth's face. He could tell that she was struggling to keep her eyes open, although he could also see that she'd absorbed everything he'd told her.

"…Wow." Beth finally managed to get out, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah." Mick grinned. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You should go to sleep now. You look like you're more than ready."

Beth nodded, yawning and stretching her arms, before she curled up next to him, burrowing into his chest. Mick was silent for a moment.

"Beth?" He asked quietly, tentatively, not sure if she was still awake.

"Mmm?" Was all she could manage in reply. She was only half awake.

"Was it a good story?"

"Mhmm." She murmured, before her breathing slowed.

Mick was silent for a moment longer.

"I love you Beth." He murmured, burying his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. He was met with silence. He hadn't really expected an answer…he knew full well that she was fast asleep. But he had felt compelled to say it, nonetheless. She had given him so much…had sacrificed greatly for him. Had given herself to him, freely and willingly. She was his…and he was hers. Forever.

As he revelled in her closeness, breathing in her scent as though it were precious oxygen, he realized that eternity didn't seem like such a long time anymore. And that he would be more than happy to tell her a bedtime story every day for the rest of eternity if it made her happy. Because her mere presence in his life made him the happiest man on the face of the earth.

He smiled to himself, hugging her even more tightly to him as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The End!

AN: So there you go…my theory on how Vampires came to be. Can you tell I'm a biology nut? Seriously…I sat and thought about how it would be possible for vampires to exist. Pretty sad, huh? Oh well…(shrugs). Anyway, keep this in mind…this concept will be important sometime in the near future for Dark Side of the Moon! (Giggles) God I LOVE ominous foreshadowing…it's fun to be cryptic!

Love always, Cat.


End file.
